1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for remotely operating a handle of a circuit breaker, and particularly, to an apparatus for remotely operating a handle of a circuit breaker, capable of stably fixing a movement position of a handle for adjusting ON or OFF of a circuit breaker and enhancing convenience in installing a handle operating member.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a circuit breaker is a safety device for protecting an electric wire, switching a load, or breaking an electric line when an overload or a short-circuit accident occurs.
The circuit breaker has a function of switching (ON/OFF) a load to cut off an electric line when a fault current such as an overload or a short-circuit occurs, and here, switching a load is performed through a mechanical operation.
A load switching operation of the circuit breaker is generally performed by a user through a simple operation (pushing or pulling) of a handle exposed to outside of a case, and a load switching mechanism (hereinafter, referred to as a “mechanism”) within the circuit breaker is configured to interwork with the handle.
The mechanism itself is complicatedly configured to include various components, and the reason why the mechanism is not simply implemented is because the MCCB has an additional function for quickly opening the circuit breaker when a fault current occurs, rather than simply performing an ON/OFF operation.
That is, the MCCB employs a mechanism of a 2-bar link or 3-bar link structure.
In the MCCB, a breaker body is installed in an internal space of a case, and a handle assembly including a handle and controlling an ON/OFF operation of the breaker body is installed to be exposed to the outside of the case.
The handle assembly is configured such that when a door of the case is closed, the handle assembly may perform an ON operation and an OFF operation of the breaker, but when the door of the case is opened, the handle assembly cannot perform an ON operation of the breaker in order to prevent an accident.
FIG. 1 a view schematically illustrating a circuit breaker including a handle.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art circuit breaker includes a handle 1 rotated according to user manipulation, a first plate 2, to which the handle 1 is rotatably connected, allowing the handle 1 to be attached to a distributing board, a second plate 3 allowing the first plate 2 to be attached to the distributing board, a first link 4 transferring a rotary motion of the handle 1 as a linear motion, a second link 5 rotated according to the linear motion of the first link 4 to provide rotational force enabling the circuit breaker to be switched on or off, a shaft 6 attached to the second plate 3 on the basis of a rotational shaft of the second link 5, and a fastening member 7 connecting the first link 4 and the second link 5.
FIG. 2 is a view schematically illustrating a configuration in which the handle of the circuit breaker is in an OFF state, FIG. 3 is a view schematically illustrating a configuration in which the handle of the circuit breaker is in an ON state, FIG. 4 is a view schematically illustrating a configuration in which a spring is connected when the handle of the circuit breaker is in an OFF state, and FIG. 5 is a view schematically illustrating a configuration in which a spring is connected when the handle of the circuit breaker is in an ON state.
As illustrated in FIGS. 2 through 5, when the user operates the handle to move from an OFF position to an ON position, a connection portion C1 between the first link 4 and the second link 5 is moved to C1′.
Here, when a stroke distance is L1, a rotary motion of the handle 1 is changed into a linear motion to generate stroke L1.
Also, stroke L4 is generated to move C2 to C2′ according to a ratio (L2: L3) of a length of a portion and a length of another portion of the second link 5 to generate stroke transmitted to the circuit breaker, and here, a stroke ratio L1:L4 is formed according to L2: L3.
In the circuit breaker operated through the foregoing process, the handle 1 sags down, rather than being fixed to a position of the ON and OFF state, and thus, in order to fix the handle 1 to an appropriate position, a spring 8 is positioned between the first link 4 and the second plate 3.
However, in the circuit breaker in which the spring 8 is installed in the foregoing position, when the first link 4 receives elastic force of the spring 8 in the OFF state, the handle 1 is lifted upwardly by a predetermined distance, causing a problem in which the position in the OFF state is not maintained, and as the elastic force of the spring 8 is increased, it is more difficult to operate the handle 1 to the OFF position.
In addition, when the spring 8 is installed, both ends of the spring 8 should be inserted into the first link 4 and the second plate 3, making it difficult to install the spring 8 to an accurate position.